Train Murders
by Robin Gurl
Summary: There have been a string of murders on the newest train from London to Paris. It's an over night sleeper train. People are being killed off one by one without any trace. Sebastian and Ciel are on the case. Problem is it's in the dead of winter and Ciel's Asthma rears it's ugly head.
1. Chapter 1

Train Murders  
Chapter 1

By Robin Gurl

(So this is my first fanfiction for Black Butler and I hope its alright. I posted it on tumblr and received good reviews so I figured I'd post it here. Part 5 is on the way after I update another fic of mine "Finding the Ceor". Um this isn't meant to be Sebastian x Ciel, but if you wish it to be - go on!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

"My lord, the cabin should be this way, follow me."

Ciel only sighed already bored with this assignment but followed the tall demon down the tiny corridors of the giant train. "What is so special about this train?"

"It's apparently one of the first trains to have compartments for people to sleep in so the train does not have to stop over night," Sebastian explained as he counted the numbers each time they walked by a cabin. "Ah, here we go! Right this way." He stepped back and let the boy through then stepped in and shut the door and close the curtains before pulling out the letter the Queen had sent Ciel. "According to the queen's letter there have been a lot of murders happening while the train is in route. All of the victims are of rich back grounds and the murder happens so quietly and without a mess that no one is the wiser until the train reaches the destination and the said passengers do not get off."

Ciel sat down on the seat closest to him, looking out the window. "So it's our job to figure out who is doing it and stopping them? Very well, I suppose during the day I'll mingle and find out if anyone has any suspicisions…and at night," he smirked turning to his butler, "You will be making rounds."

Sebastian bowed smiling, his red eyes glowing, "Yes my lord."

"ahhhcchooo!"

Sebastian looked down surprised and waited for the next two to follow. Right after the first two more sneezes accompied the first. "Bless you, my lord. Are you feeling alright?"

Ciel blushed embarrassed but nodded, "I'm fine. It's this bloody train. They say it's supposed to be luxurious but it's so cold."

"Perhaps we should go back and change you into something warmer?" The demon asked trying to mask his own concern. He placed a hand on his master's shoulder holding onto him as the train took a sharp turn then he knelt down in the tiny corridor. As a demon, temperature didn't bother him. He didn't get hot nor did he get cold. However, being a care taker to a young human child he had learned quickly how to gauge temperature changes, lest his charge fall ill. He'd learned over the past two years that the boy got chilled easily in the winter and just as easily over heated in the summer. "After all I'd hate for you to fall ill on this train."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Sebastian, I don't fall ill all the time. Besides even if I do you have been reading up on medical books apparently about my asthma…I've caught you many times."

"Yes, well, while that maybe true, I'd much rather not have to make use of what I read unless I can help it. Come now, my lord, would you like to go back and change or would you like to go into the dining car and get some tea?"

"I suppose a cup of tea would be nice." Ciel responded stubbornly. Even though he was feeling chilled to the bone he didn't want to admit that he was that cold. Besides it was freezing in the train cars, their cabin was freezing as well. He was beginning to wonder how cold it was going to get tonight after the sun went down.

Sebastian just sighed but led his young master into the dining car. There was a table free at the far end. He helped Ciel up onto the chair then stood by him looking for the waiter. Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian knew exactly what was going on. His eyes narrowed as he caught the boy's hands shaking. So his master was cold. He turned and gave a smile to Ciel, "Stay right here, master, I will go fetch you a cup of tea. Will Earl Grey suffice?"

The child didn't turn his head from the window as he watched the snowy scenary pass by. "Yes, that's fine."

Sebastian headed towards a group of waiters who were just coming out for their shifts. He could only hope that Ciel wasn't falling ill again. He had just finished nursing the boy back to health last month after a bad asthma attack. During that long month of having to stay by his masters bed all day and all night, something had changed inside him. He no longer viewed Ciel as only a soul to devour. He had slowly started to come to actually worry for the boy. He felt concerned whenever Ciel coughed or even sneezed. He had even found himself constantly checking his master's fever when he was asleep just to make sure it hadn't come back. The demon kept trying to convince himself it wasn't that he'd "softened" at all…his main motive was still to eat the boys soul …but being his butler and main care taker something had changed along the way and now he was doing all he could to keep the young master healthy in anyway that he could. "You there! My Master would like a cup of earl grey please!"

One of the waiters turned around and gave a creepy smile before bowing. "Aye, sir. We will have it ready in a few seconds. What is your masters name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, he is seated over by the window on the far left. I will be with him." Sebastian explained, his eyes narrowing. The waiter bowed again before hurrying into the kitchen. Something about that man didn't feel right. He couldn't place it right away …he'd have to keep an eye on him. He made a mental note to check him out later that night on his rounds.

"Is the tea to your liking, sir?" Sebastian asked watching as Ciel drank it, holding the cup in his shaking hands. Some of the tea sloshed out onto the plate beneath it. "Oh dear, here, let me help."

Ciel's cheeks burned red, "I can do it myself."

"Now Now, your hands are shaking and you may accidently drench yourself in hot tea. I can't have you burning yourself." His larger hands took the cup from the smaller ones and held it to his masters lips.

"This is embarrassing Sebastian! Let me drink my own tea!" Ciel cried out. "What if someone sees us!?"

"My lord, there is no one else in here at the moment. And the tea is quite hot, you will burn yourself if you are not careful." Sebastian explained calmly.

"What is wrong with you today? You have been hovering around me all bloody day!" Ciel growled. "I am quite tired of it."

"Yes, well," The demon's eyes glowed red briefly and he gave a creepy smile. "I am quite tired of my young master lying to me when I ask him simple questions about his health. Your hands are shaking, my lord, your skin is chilled to the touch and you haven't stopped sneezing since we got on the train." Ciel blinked shocked momentarily but Sebastian continued. "As your butler it is my duty to make sure you are well and do not fall ill. I may not be human, my lord, but I am not blind. I have learned a lot about humans over the past two years while caring for you. You can not hide your illness from me."

"What do you care about my health? If it goes down hill then I will just perish faster and you will get my soul quicker." Ciel scoffed crossing his arms.

"While that maybe true, I would technically get your soul much quicker, however, with the terms of the contract you passing from this life too early would not benefit me. Unless you meet the terms of our contract, there will be no soul for me to eat. And besides, it pains me to see my master ill."

"Pains you?" Ciel smirked then he sighed and looked back out the window. "I wasn't aware that anything "pained" you."

Sebastian just quietly sat the cup down before leaning down to smile at Ciel. "It's nothing my lord, do not concern yourself. As long as you are in tip top condition, I see no need to worry."

Ciel turned his head glancing at Sebastian, then looked down at the table. A flash of guilt passed over his features before it disappeared just as quickly. "I think I'd like to retire to our cabin. Traveling has worn me out."

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian helped him get down from the high chair he was sitting in and then grabbed Ciel's hat before following his young master towards their cabin.

Sebastian glanced up from reading the notes that were in the file the queen had sent over. It had been four hours since Ciel had fallen asleep and he had seen no reason to wake him. His young master was still curled up on the opposite seat, covered up in Sebastian's over coat with his own coat as a pillow under his head.

He watched as Ciel's eyes opened slowly, "Good afternoon, my lord, did you enjoy your nap?" He smiled Ciel's way getting a gazed look in return. "Ah, you were sleeping heavily weren't you. Just lay there and wake up, young master."

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel rubbed his eyes laying back down. He noticed the sun wasn't in the same position as when had fallen asleep. "How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't see any reason to wake you." Sebastian answered putting the papers down and kneeling beside where Ciel was laying.

"Four hours!?" Ciel exclaimed his eyes widening. "We're supposed to be investigating!"

"Calm down, my lord. I've already done it for you." The demon pointed towards the stack of paper. "I've found some interesting information that you need to read once you are fully awake. How are you feeling? Still chilled?"

"…a bit." Ciel sighed turning on his side.

"Would you care to try that again?" Sebastian asked again an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Alright, you win! I'm quite chilled! My fingers ache and its almost painful to breathe through my nose because of the cold! Are you happy!?" Ciel cried out embarrassed.

"I'd be happier if it were warmer in here for your sake but since there can't be anything done, we will just have to make do." Sebastian sighed tucking his over coat tighter around the small body. "There, stay wrapped in that and see if that will warm your body up at all. Later I will go get you something warm to drink."

"I'm not ill, Sebastian, just cold." Ciel griped, though his body shivered. He looked up as Sebastian stood and took one of his gloves off, then easily put the bare hand to his forehead. Ciel sighed knowing he'd been caught at his own game.

Sebastian wordlessly pulled his hand away and sighed, "It's not a high fever, thank goodness. Please rest when you can?"

"I can't rest, I'm on a case. Now tell me what you've found out." Ciel grumbled sitting up. He didn't make any move to remove Sebastian's coat from his small body though. His body was starting to feel achy …this is why he hated admitting when he was ill. As soon as he admitted it – his body took that as leave to act as it wanted to.

"Very well." Sebastian sat back down and picked up the papers again. "I talked to many people on the train, all who have taken the trip before. It seems that they believe in a rumor that if you have a certain meal at dinner time…within six hours you will die. I dug into that some more and it seems that the rumor has some merit. Each of the seven victims all had the same meal the night they died."

"What was the meal?" Ciel asked, his voice softer than before.

"Apparently the house special: …"

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he thought a bit, looking down at his coat then looked up, "You don't think it's one of the waiters or the chef?"

"You read my mind, master."

"It would make sense. Only one of the waiters or the chefs would know who ordered what which would signal to them the passenger was rich because of the cost of the item on the m-men-" Ciel's thought was interrupted by a string of hoarse coughs.

Sebastian looked up eyes widening with worry. Too many nights had he heard that cough. Before he could say anything Ciel glared at him and he sighed. "Anyway, what do you think we should do?"

"T-That's easy. Order the meal and sees who tries to come kill me." Ciel tried to smirk but another coughing fit took over. He curled up on his side, wheezing and coughing.

Sebastian stood up and without any orders picked the young boy up and sat him in his lap then grabbed the waste basket by the door. "Forgive me, master, this may hurt a bit but it is for your own good."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ciel shouted weakly. "What are you doing!?" Then Sebastian's hand hit his back hard between his shoulder blades, the boy's eyes flew open in shock. He had the sudden urge to vomit, his heart speeding up. He leaned over and bile flew fast out of his mouth into the waiting receptical. He just heaved wheezing – crying out as Sebastian did it a second time – more bile splashed into the waste basket. "S-SEB-ASTIAN..!"

"One more time, my lord, please bear with me." Sebastian sighed and landed one more targeted hit. A strangled cry of pain escaped Ciel's mouth as more of the bile from his lungs spewed out. This time however, the heaving wasn't as hoarse nor wet.

Tears streamed down the boys face as he sat up and fell back against his demon butler. His eyes were heavily lidded, a small stream of bile rolled down his chin as he panted. "W-Why..S-Sebastian..?"

"The medical text books said that if one with Asthma couldn't breathe to hit them between their shoulder blades with the side of your hand. It should free some of the liquid in their chests, as was done when I followed directions."

Ciel only continued to pant, his back aching now on top of everyone else. He weakly curled up in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian wiped the boy's mouth with a hankerchief and put a hand to his forehead, "Tsk, it's going up, my lord."

"Y-You hit me!" Ciel exclaimed sleepily, exhausted from throwing up that much. He just whimpered in pain as he saw Sebastian raise his hand again, burying his face in his butler's chest. "No more..p-please."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at his hand that he had lifted, "…m-my lord. I was just going to remove your eye patch…you need to rest." He gently reached forward and removed the black eye patch setting it beside them. He felt Ciel slowly relax in his arms, his hands shaking though – this time he noticed it wasn't out of being chilled but…fear? Red eyes widened as he remembered and he gently pulled the young boy closer feeling a wave of proteciveness wash over him. "I'm sorry, master, next time I will be more considerate of your feelings…" One gloved hand dropped to Ciel's hair and he sighed leaning back into the seat. He'd been so bent on getting rid of his master's illness that he had momentarily forgotten what had happened to his master to get them both here to begin with. He knew when Ciel was truly frightened, there was a difference in actions …his young charge actually desired to be close to him and clung – like he was now.

They sat there like this for a good while, Ciel just kept his face buried as he tried to rid himself of the memories that came flooding back. He couldn't stay mad at Sebastian, if he did then the one stable person in his life would disappear and he couldn't have that happen. It was much harder to hide under a mask if there was no one there to help him with the charade. And whether or not he liked to admit it out loud, Sebastian was of great comfort to him.

The train bumped on the tracks and Ciel lifted his head from Sebastian's side revealing glazed eyes. He lifted his gaze to stare into Sebastian's red eyes that were looking down at him. His butler smiled at him, "There? Are we all better then?"

Ciel blushed with embarrassment and sat up unsteadily. "…yes. Quite." His hands were still clenching Sebastian's waist coat as if afraid to let go.

Sebastian only took it in stride and pulled his young master close, "Rest your head here, my lord. You need to regain your strength so we can investigate tonight."

Ciel lay down on his side, his head resting on Sebastian's thigh. His hands had reluctantly let go of the waistcoat, but one hand had just moved to his pants leg. His eyes slowly closed, his heart relaxing as he felt Sebastian's hand on his head again. He drifted off asleep knowing once he was recovered they would go investigate around the train for the killer.

Sebastian watched his young master drift off and looked out the window wondering just how ill his charge was. He hadn't prepared to have two things to worry about …but then his master was always his first priority and he always would be.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Train Murders  
Chapter 2

By Robin Gurl

(No couples (even though I do support Seb x Ciel) in this fic at all. It can be seen as Seb x Ciel if ya want but no romance is going on :) or will be discussed. More sick Ciel for those who like it!)

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea!

When Ciel had awoken from his rest the sun had gone down completely. It was around 7pm and dinner was being served to the upper class. One could hear the dining carts making their way down the small corridor and small knocking on the doors as their meals arrived.

He'd woken up laying down on the bench seat covered up by Sebastian's over coat again. He came too when he heard a gentle knocking and saw through sleep blurred vision Sebastian opening the door and receiving the food. "S-Sebastian?" His voice sounded hoarse and weak. He hit his chest annoyed at his body but that only resulted in a coughing fit. He sat up wheezing.

"Honestly, master, do not instigate the illness. Come now, hunch over, the wastebasket is here." Sebastian knelt beside his young charge. "Do you need me to help?"

Ciel shook his head as he coughed gagging and choking up bile. It splashed into the waste basket dripping down his chin. "T-This is a-a bloody inconvenience…"

"It can't be helped, my lord. There is no heating in this train. Your illness is brought on by being chilled and since we were not properly informed, I only packed your one winter cloak. So tonight while you are resting you will be wearing that." Sebastian explained taking a handkerchief and wiping his master's mouth. "I also took the liberty of looking up the passengers and their meals, my lord. No one ordered the main dish tonight."

"I thought I was supposed to-" Ciel wheezed sitting back as he watched Sebastian pull a small table. "o-order it."

"That was the plan, my lord, but in your fragile state, I'm afraid the meal would have only upset your stomach more. So instead I ordered the soup of the day, clam chowder." Sebastian set the bowl down in front of the young boy. "With it, I also got a pot of earl grey."

Ciel looked at the meal and sat up from the back of the seat, just that little bit of movement caused him to feel tired and dizzy. He reached for the spoon unsteadily and missed it the first time and the second time.

Sebastian blinked watching his master have such a time picking the spoon up. "My lord, do you need help?"

"No!" Ciel exclaimed hastedly, "I can do this!" Sweat beaded down his face and he tried again, missing it by inches once again.

"Master, please – let me help. The shades are drawn no one can see us. Please, you are going to burn yourself." Sebastian pleaded reaching out and placing his own hand on top of Ciel's smaller one.

Ciel glanced up at his butler, exhausted. "I-I'm not an infant! I can eat on my own!"

"Yes, you can my lord, but your body is still recovering from the small bout of Asthma from earlier. Please allow me to help you eat. After all, you do need to conserve your strength when you can."

Ciel gave a weak glare, "S-Stop acting like you are enjoying this."

Sebastian grabbed both of the coats and folded them neatly making pillows out of them, then helped his young master lean against them before sitting on the edge of the bench seat. He just smiled and in an amused tone responded to Ciel, "Young master what makes you think I would enjoy seeing you like this?"

"W-Wipe that bloody smile off your face and I might start to believe you." The boy grumbled rolling his eyes as he leaned back into the "pillows".

"Say ahh, my lord!" The demon butler just got a spoonful of the chowder and eased it into his young master's mouth. He watched Ciel swallow and then repeated the procedure. By the time the bowl was half empty, he noticed his master was only half awake. "Oh dear, are we falling asleep already?"

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he tried to wake himself back up, "N-No! I'm awake!"

Sebastian just smiled and sat the bowl down then reached forward and wiped his master's mouth. "It's alright, my lord, just rest. Close your eyes and have sweet dreams. We will hold off the investigation for tonight. Since no one ordered the special, there should be no murder tonight."

Ciel curled up on his side, drifting off into a deep sleep. His breathing remaining haggered, a wet wheeze out of every other breath.

A few hours later Ciel awoke to an awful coughing fit. He hunched over gagging and vomiting bile from his lungs. He felt extremely dizzy as he tried to regain his composure but failed. "S-Seb-bastian.."

He opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. "I'm right here, my lord." He heard Sebastian sigh. "I was afraid of this. I wasn't quick enough."

"Q-Quick enough?" He felt Sebastian lift him into a more stable position, leaning him back into what felt like pillows – but that was impossible they were on a train.

"Yes, I ran back to the manor to grab some essientals. Your warm pajamas and a few quilts for a start – and then I grabbed you some warmer clothing for tomorrow as well."

Ciel looked down and saw he was dressed in his warm cotton pajamas and had socks on his feet. There were many quilts around him and pillows. "W-Where did the pillows come from? A-And the bed?"

Sebastian smiled. "This is a sleeper train, master. I found the mattress and pulled it out from the bench seat. It is a miraculous invention if I do say so myself. However, I am sad to say that you have fallen quite ill. Already your fever has risen to a dangerous temperature twice. I was actually afraid to leave you here by yourself while I did the rounds around the train and then left to fetch your clothing."

"Damn." Ciel sighed wheezing, his eyes heavily lidded. "This isn't the time nor the place for me to fall ill."

Sebastian only placed a hand to his masters chest feeling the uneven breathing, "No it's not but then you don't really have much of a choice, I'm afraid. Have no fear, young master, we will work around this."

Ciel panted noticing he could see his breath. Sebastian noticed it as well taking one of the quilts and wrapping it around the small body. The demon gently lay his master back into the nest of blankets and pillows hoping to warm him back up again. "Just rest, my lord. Everyone is safe on the train for the time being and you need to rest."

Ciel reached out and grabbed Sebastian's hand, his eyes closed. "D-Don't leave."

Sebastian smiled and lay beside the boy pulling him closer, hoping to give him even more heat. "Have no fear my lord, I am going no where. I will be right here when you awaken."

It was early morning before Ciel awoke again. He heard Sebastian's voice telling him good morning. At first he thought they were at home – but a unfamiliar clickety clack reminded him where they were. He sat up the quilts that had been piled on fell around his waist. He rubbed his eyes feeling dizzy as he tried to get his balance back. He'd never woken up after a long night on a moving object before. He about fell off the bed when he felt Sebastian catch him.

"Careful, master." The demon exclaimed catching his young charge in mid fall. He sat him back down on the bed. He smiled warmly reading his master's confusion. "It's alright, we are on a train. It's a two night and three day trip, my lord. The Queen sent us here to investigate a string of murders that have been happening. Do you remember?"

Ciel blinked, his mind was foggy and his body felt achy and heavy. He let Sebastian sit him up against the pile of pillows. "..I-I remember none of that. W-What is wrong with me?"

"You've fallen ill, young master." Sebastian explained gently reaching up with one bare hand to feel for a fever.

"W-Well ill or not…I need to figure out this c-case." Ciel wheezed panting, his eyes heavily lidded. His memory was slowly coming back and he tried to force himself to ignore the illness.

"Sir, I believe it best if you rest a while longer, yes?" The demon asked as he soaked a cloth into a bowl of ice water. He rang it out and leaned forward washing the child's face with it.

"I-I can't just sit here. I-I'm her majesties guard dog as such I have r-responsibilities." Ciel winced as the cool cloth touched his feverish skin.

"Master, you are in no condition to be up and about."

"I will not fail my Queen." Ciel growled pushing Sebastian's hand away. His body was shaking and shivering as he managed to sit up, hunching over and panting exhausted from that little movement.

Sebastian reached forward and steadied him, sighing. "Very well then." His hands went under Ciel's arm pits and he lifted him up to a standing position holding him there as he started to undress his young master. "Let me dress you at least. Going out in your sleep ware isn't proper."

Ciel's skin was so pale, close to Sebastian's skin color. He'd never seen his master this pale before. He eased the shirt off the small body, noting that Ciel whimpered in pain. Certain spots of the small body were flushed red from his fever. He quickly redressed his master as fast as he could without causing him pain. He noticed Ciel's legs were unsteady and they looked as though they were going to buckle under his weight. "Place your hands on my shoulders, my lord, if you need help steadying." Sebastian said calmly pulling his master's pants up and then his knee high socks. "I do wish you would reconsider."

Ciel's eyes were closed as he placed his small hands on Sebastian's shoulders. He felt sick to his stomach as he stood there. Maybe Sebastian was right but no – he had to at least investigate. Then he could come back and rest.

"There we are, nicely dressed and ready to walk the train." The demon stood to his full height and watched as Ciel fell back into the bed panting from exhaustion. "Master?"

"G-Give me a moment..p-please.." Ciel panted embarrassed. He wheezed weakly, panting, his cheeks flushed as his fever rose.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and helped his Master into a sitting position, he picked up the eye patch from the other seat and tied it around his master's eye that had their seal of the contract on it. Then he helped ease gloves over the small shaking hands, finally adding the phantomhive ring to the child's thumb. "Since you insist on going out instead of resting," He stood up and gathered his young charge in his arms. "I am going to insist you allow me to carry you."

Ciel didn't even try to fight Sebastian which was rare and caused Sebastian to worry even further. He didn't say anything though and picked up Ciel's fluffy winter outer coat and put it on him, pulling the hood up. Ciel just coughed weakly resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. One of his gloved hands was gripping Sebastian's jacket.

They walked out into the hallway together and Sebastian held his charge tightly against his own body, daring anyone to knock into him and jostle his young master. He walked towards the exit of the cabin train and tightened his grip on the small shivering body in his arms. "Don't let go now." He pulled the door open and felt Ciel curl deeper against him. The air was freezing for a sick boy like him. He stepped to the next car and opened the door getting them both inside.

In this car there was a group of rich socilites talking and discussing things. One recognized Ciel, "Ah, look who decided to join us on this lovely trip! Ciel Phantomhive! Making a grand entrance as always."

Ciel tried to sit up more in Sebastian's arms. His hands went up to his hood and he removed it, "Good morning." He gave a weak smile. Sebastian walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat his master in it. Ciel ignored the pain in his body, the cry of agony as his limbs were moved and pretended to be alright. "So what were you all talking about?"

"The recent murders, but then I'm sure a boy of your age doesn't need to hear about that…" One of the women whispered. "After all you are so young.."

Ciel tsked, "Honestly, I maybe young but I have seen my fair share of blood and death, thanks to the passing of my parents – if you recall?"

"Of course, of course. Well since you seem to be alright with it, then here it is – apparently you order the chef's special for dinner and within a few hours you're dead. The bodies are apparently beaten and tortured then killed somehow without any trace of any stabbing or gun shot wound."

"And how do you know all of this?" Ciel asked leaning back into his chair panting, his fever was higher than before – it was causing him to feel ill to his stomach. He leaned on his fist for support.

"First hand account," One older man stood. "I was in the cabin next to the last victims. I heard the struggle and watched a young man dressed in all black flee from the room. I didn't know the other guest was dead, I just assumed they had a fight and then they parted ways. But the next morning, the body was gone."

Ciel blinked and sighed looking up to Sebastian, then he looked back at the guests, his eyes were burning, aching to stay open. He had to think of a way to leave them, he suddenly shivered curling up in the chair. "W-What a horrifying tale of events…!"

"I told you, that one so young as you should not listen to such stories." The original man sighed. "I knew it would only frighten you."

Ciel stood up unsteadily and gave a fearful look to them all, "I-I think I need to go get some tea to ease my f-fears." He gave his best nervous smile. "T-Thank you for speaking with me t-today." He walked over to Sebastian who understood the act that he was playing, the demon wrapped an arm around the small shoulders.

"Come, young master, you are trembling out fear, how about some warm milk instead to calm you down?"

Ciel clung to Sebastian nodding. "I-I hope I'm not a target…"

As soon as they were on the platform to go back to their cabin, Sebastian gathered Ciel up in his arms, pulling the hood back over his head. Ciel panted out of breath and exhausted, his breathing was filled with wet wheezes. "…t-they are b-bloody fools t-to have f-fallen for that t-trick!"

"Just rest, Master. You need to rest, you spent too much energy pretending to not be ill." Sebastian said as he jumped to the next car. A strong gust of wind blew around the train and up into Ciel's cloak, blowing his hair around. The young child in his arms started to shiver violently. Red eyes glanced down full of worry and concern, he heard the hoarse wheezing and the chattering of teeth coming from his charge. With the wind blowing he could not force the door open. "Hang on, young master."

"S-S-Sebastian..i-it's f-freezing…" Ciel cried out hoarsely coughing. He curled tighter into Sebastian burying his face deep into the wool coat.

"The wind is making it impossible to open the door." The demon explained, reaching up and gently cradling his young master closer to him than before. "Hang on, I'm going to try and open it by force."

"Don't! Y-You'll b-break it!"

"That is the least of my concern right now." Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he pushed on the door hard with his weight shielding Ciel from the impact as much as he could. The door swung open on its hinges and Sebastian jumped in, snow swirling around his body. Ciel lifted his head shivering, teeth chattering. "Easy, my lord.."


	3. Chapter 3

Train Murders  
Chapter 3

By Robin Gurl

(So here is chapter 3. I promise the plot will pick up soon, I'm just trying to set it up. And have no fear Ciel is still sick as a dog. Remember - there are no couples in this fic! :) )

There were a few people in the hallway – they all stopped staring at the tall man dressed in black holding a young shivering child in his arms. Sebastian looked forward, his features softening and he smiled, "Nothing to see here, he is quite alright. The door just got stuck because of the wind!"

Ciel coughed loudly suddenly and sat up wheezing. In front of everyone he coughed up a large amount of liquid from his lungs. The crowd backed up wide eyed, "Is he ill?"

"Ah yes, but it's nothing contagious I assure you." Sebastian reassured trying to calm his young master down as well. "I apologize for the mess, I will come clean it up immediately."

"Don't get near us! He'll get us all sick!" One of the men exclaimed pushing his wife back into their room. "I told you coming on this train was a bad idea, it's so close and once one person gets sick, it's a bloody out break!"

"I-I'm fine, Sebastian..p-put me down." Ciel wheezed, he stood on his feet unsteadily giving the man who spoke a glare. "You are all such fools. I have Asthma, if it is any of your concern, and the cold air causes it to act up again. There is no out break of anything on this train. Now I am going to retire to my room, you lot can stand out here gawking if you wish but I assure you there is nothing to be worried about."

Another man reached out and grabbed Ciel by the front of his cloak holding him up, "I don't like brats like you, always acting like you rule the world!" Ciel's eyes widened as the man's face got close to his, "You are too ill, I can feel your damn fever. He's lying. The entire train now could be infected. Just because you are rich doesn't mean you can just hop on a train even when your ill!"

"I-I beg your PARDON! Put me down this instant!" Ciel shouted weakly. "Sebastian, enough of this! Put an end to this!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stepped forward and gently unwound the man's fingers from his masters cloak, turning them backwards breaking three of them with a quick snap. "I do apologize about your injuries but you see, I don't like when someone treats my master as so."

The man cried out in pain falling back against the wall. The other passengers out in the hallway backed away as well. "W-What the hell!"

Sebastian then knelt down and picked his master back up with one arm and turned to the others, "Once again, I beg for your forgiveness about the mess and the trouble. I will be back out to clean it all up." He gave a creepy smile. "Have a good afternoon and enjoy your stay on the train!"

He easily slid the door open and carried the young boy inside. Gently he sat his master down on the bed, then knelt down in front of him. "Are you hurt, master?"

"N-No I'm not hurt, was it really necassry to break that mans fingers though?" Ciel asked as Sebastian continued to check him over for any wounds.

"In order to stop a bully one must teach them a lesson they will not forget, so that is just what I did. He was about to throw you into the wall and my main priority was to save you before he injured you." The demon explained unbuttoning the cloak to make sure there were no marks their either. "However, right now, I am more concerned about your health. I've a feeling it's gotten worse since before we went out on patrol, am I correct?"

Ciel sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe it has. I thought at first it was just a cough and a bit of a fever but well….now my body aches, it hurts when I'm moved. My eyes burn and are hard to keep open, I feel heavy all over."

Red eyes widened in shock at being told the truth for once. Sebastian had been more than ready to push and pull until he got the answer he needed. He only stood up and went to gather his young master's pajamas. "I sugguest we stay in the cabin for the rest of the morning, my young lord. It is far too cold outside for me to keep carrying you back and forth through the cabins and with your illness, I'm afraid you don't need to be exposed to the elements like that as it is."

"Yes, I-I suppose you are right." Ciel said hoarsely curling up on his side.

Sebastian came back and knelt down, "Here, young master, allow me to redress you in something warmer." He reached forward and sat the young child up carefully undressing him, he heard the soft gasps of pain with each movement, "Almost done." He finished pulling on the pants and then the socks before standing and easing Ciel back into the bed. "There we are. I'm staying by your side tonight, you may not like it, but I do not like the sound of how unsteady your breathing has become."

"D-Do as you wish.." Ciel whispered sleepily, his eyes closing as Sebastian covered him up then put a wet compress over his forehead. He heard silence for a few seconds and his heart sped up – Sebastian had never lied before – but did he leave? He opened his eyes slowly, they began to water, as he looked around.

"I'm right here, my lord. I am merely folding your clothes so they will not wrinkle. I apologize for my quietness but you have told me many times before not to wake you." The demon butler reminded as he placed the now folded clothes back into Ciel's trunk.

"Y-You may make noise …i-it reassures you me you haven't left.." Ciel responded closing his eyes again. "..i-if it becomes t-too quiet the nightmares return…"

"If they do return, my lord, never forget that I will always be there to chase them away." Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his master's head in a comforting motion. "Now rest, if we are going to attempt a second investigation later on, you need to have the strength to do so."

A few hours later, Ciel awoke from his sleep wheezing and coughing. His eyes were watery as he sat up with Sebastian's help, "S-Seb-as-tian…?" He whispered hoarsely in between coughs.

"Yes, my lord, I'm here. Your lungs sound full again, are you having problems breathing?" The demon asked putting a hand to Ciel's chest, feeling the uneven breathing.

Ciel nodded silently unable to fight back, he knew what had to be done. He lifted his head and gazed up at his butler, eyes wide begging Sebastian to free the mess in his lungs.

"Are you certain, master?" Red eyes widened concerned.

"W-We haven't a-a c-choice.." Ciel wheezed. The eye that held the contract glowed, "S-Sebastian..I-I order you to do what you must s-so that I can breathe."

Sebastian's eyes glowed in response and he bowed his head, "Yes, my lord." He quickly grabbed the waste basket and picked up Ciel as gently as he could sitting the boy in between his legs, his mind racing as he remembered all of the information he read on his master's condition. "This is going to hurt a bit, I'm afraid. You are still slightly bruised from the last time." He then raised his hand and brought it back down between Ciel's shoulder blades.

A choked gasp and a gurgled splash was heard. Ciel cried out lurching forward. His breathing still wasn't any better. He readied himself for a second blow and this time, his body vomited. He gagged letting it all come out, clear liquid – some of it a yellowish green – splashed into the waste basket.

He felt Sebastian's hand sit on his back in a comforting manner. "Did that get it all, young master?"

Ciel panted, sweat running down his face as he tried to recompose himself. He let Sebastian help sit him up then lean him back. He curled to his side clutching Sebastian's coat in his shaking hands.

The demon sighed and reached over Ciel to pick up a cloth out of a bowl of water. He rang out the cloth and washed his young master down relieved to hear that his breathing sounded as normal as it could be.

"W-We need to go b-back out there …a-and find a way to figure out w-who is going to o-order the special." Ciel panted weakly.

"I do wish you would rest more, young master." Sebastian sighed running the cloth down the boy's neck and collar bone. "But if you insist…" He reached forward and picked up a simpler outfit one that could easily hide the boy's warm cotton sleepware underneath. He always made sure his master was properly dressed before going out in public but this time and with the low temperatures along with how ill the boy had become – fashion was of little concern for the demon butler.

"O-Of course I insist. I don't w-want another murder on this train – not w-while I'm on it." Ciel wheezed weakly as he was sat up. Sweat ran down the side of his face as he let Sebastian dress him. He was too feverish to notice that Sebastian didn't remove his clothing. "I-I think we should g-go talk to the c-cooks.."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian responded kneeling down to pull the black socks up. He had removed the pants but kept the shirt on underneath the "outfit". No one would see his master's pajama top under the heavy black cloak and blue outer coat.

After helping the boy step into a pair of blue shorts that matched his upper coat, he reached up and gently brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes before tying the eye patch over their contract. "There we are. Dressed once more to go out."

Sebastian stepped out of their cabin with his young master in his arms, "As per my master's orders, we shall go to the dining car and speak with the waiters."

Ciel nodded resting his head against Sebastian's chest, his eyes were heavy and they slowly shut, he felt safe in his butler's arms therefore he had no need to fight the sleepiness he was feeling.

The demon looked down at his young charge and held him closer as he walked down the small corridor. He opened the door to the outside noticing the ground was covered in even more snow than it had been. He placed a hand over his master's face to protect him from the chill, looking up to see big snow flakes falling from the sky. So they were entering a bad storm on their way to their destination, "As if it couldn't get any colder in our cabin.." He sighed as he jumped to the other car landing silently not jostling the child in his arms.

He opened it and stepped inside noting it wasn't much warmer in this car than it was outside. "Honestly, I don't understand humans. If their frail bodies can not withstand harsh temperatures then why put themselves through this torture to begin with?" He spoke to himself quietly shaking snow off his body. He noticed the car was empty and no one was in the sitting room.

The boy in his arms was fast asleep and for a split second he thought about turning around and just taking Ciel back to bed. The words of that bratty prince Soma and his butler Agni ran through his thoughts. That it was up to him as care taker of Ciel to make sure he was healthy and happy? Happy wasn't exactly an emotion that he expected to see out of his young master but being healthy wasn't asking too much, was it?

Ciel made a noise in his arms as though he were waking up. Sebastian just held the boy close and hurried to the other side of the car. "Almost there, my lord. One more burst of cold air, I'm afraid." He pulled the door open and stepped across opening the door that finally let to the dining car.

The boy's eyes opened as they landed and he was obviously trying to recompose himself but was failing. Two waiters came out at the racket, "Hello, can we help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to speak to you about the string of murders that have been going on for the past few weeks." Sebastian answered moving Ciel into a sitting position in his arms.

"Do you t-two know anything about them?" Ciel asked trying to ignore how ill he was feeling.

The first one to speak was a scrawny young blonde, "I only just got this job when we left, sir. I'm afraid I don't know much."

"Aye, but I know enough."

"And you are?"

The second one was a buff man with brown hair and a mustache. Beady green eyes stared back at Sebastian and Ciel. He crossed his arms. "I am Matthew. I'm the head chef here. Are you a private detective or something?"

"No, not at all my good sir. I am merely a concerned butler worried about his master's safety."

"Then keep yer nose out of it."

"Surely you must know more than you are letting on – or are you a-alright knowing that people are dying after ordering your "special" meal." Ciel countered smirking.

Matthew glared at Ciel growling, "Whats it to a runt like you?"

"Surely you know the Phantomhive family, the Queen's personal guards? She doesn't like when her people are murdered and sent me to figure out why."

"You, a kid?! BAH! Don't make me laugh. Look take some tea and go back to bed, runt, you sound sick as a dog!"

"You are bloody fool! If I were you I'd be fighting to figure out who was killing off my patrons. Without passengers you are out of a job." Ciel countered.

Matthew turned back around, "I know nothin' kid. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Everyone thinks it's the food that's killin' people but it ain't. My food wouldn't kill a fly."

"Then help us and we'll prove your innocence."

"All I know is what people are sayin'. You eat my main course and with in six hours you are dead. I thought it was one of my staff but I can't pinpoint anyone who would do such a thing."

"That's all you know?"

"I told you I didn't know much."

"Is there anyone that was hired around the same time as when the murders started?" Sebastian asked setting his master on his feet, holding him steady.

Matthew looked up in thought, "We got a bunch of new hires that week. But I doubt any of them would kill anyone."

"Even so we'll need their names."

"Lawerence Avery. Todd McDaniels. Daniel Young. Amy Daven and one bloke who only gave me his first name: Gavin. Everyone else but Daniel and Gavin left for other trains after the murders started."

"Where can we find Gavin and Daniel?" Ciel asked locking eyes with Sebastian.

Matthew turned towards the kitchen, "OI! Gavin! Daniel! Got two blokes who want to speak with you!"

Daniel came out immediately he was a young brown haired man with big blue eyes and freckles. "Y-Yes sir!?"

"Where is Gavin?"

"He said he had somewhere to go."

"On a moving train?" Matthew pressed sighing.

"It's only so big of a train, he'll be back soon!" Daniel said optimistically.

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized it was almost six hours since lunch. "Quickly did anyone order the main dish?"

"Um…one man did on the third sleeper car."

"It's Gavin. He's got to be the killer. Come on Sebastian, we need to stop him before he kills anyone else!"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Train Murders  
Chapter 4

By Robin Gurl

(Here is part 4! Hehehe more sick ciel xD I hope this story is worthy enough to be on ff!)

"There he is Sebastian!" Ciel cried out hoarsely as they entered the third sleeper car. He pushed past his butler and started to run after the mystery man. It was all he could do to ignore the pain in his legs and his blurred vision.

"Master be careful!" Sebastian called out running up and quickly catching up with the boy. He upped his speed a bit more and caught up with the man pushing him against the door to the next car. "Well I see you didn't succeed in evading us."

"Let me go!" Gavin exclaimed struggling against Sebastian's demon strength. "I ain't done nothin'!"

"I'd advise you to stop struggling, sir." Sebastian responded turning the man around. "You are lucky no one came out wondering about the commotion, shall we keep it that way?"

"What do you want?"

"We want to k-know what y-you were d-doing h-here in this s-sleeper c-car.." Ciel caught up panting and wheezing, he had to lean against the wall of the train car to hold himself up. Sweat beaded down his face as he coughed.

"This is the servants cabins. I live here while we're traveling!" Gavin pulled away. "You damn brat, chasing me for no reason."

"Watch your tongue, he is the Earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian said curtly. "Master, it seems he is right, this does look like the servants quarters."

"S-So we were t-tricked..?" Ciel asked weakly feeling sick to his stomach. He fell to his knees coughing and gagging, bile ran down his chin.

"MASTER!" Sebastian knelt down and placed a gloved hand to the child's forehead. He could feel the fever through the gloves. Behind the demon, the door opened and a frosty wind blew in, Sebastian looked up and Gavin jumped to the next car running faster. He started to go after him when Ciel fell into his arms barely coherent, wheezing. He turned his attention back to his young master and gathered him up in his arms holding him in a cradle carry. Ciel made a noise of distress but Sebastian only shook his head walking slowly back through the cars. "It's alright, my lord, he won't get far. Right now my main concern is lowering your fever."

Ciel awoke to a cold cloth washing him down. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian hovering over him running the cloth up and down his body. "S-Seb-ast-tian…?"

A sigh of relief was heard from Sebastian as he put the cloth back into the bowl of water. "Young master, I'm happy to see you are awake." He reached up and placed a comforting hand over Ciel's eyes. "Just rest, my lord, you don't need to fret. You are very ill."

Ciel kept his eyes closed leaning into Sebastian's hand, "..h-how long was I asleep…?"

"You have been unconscious for nearly three hours. I have been doing my best to keep your fever down without any luck and was beginning to fear the worst." The demon explained. There was something in his voice that was different to Ciel, he almost sounded worried..concerned…that he'd been out that long. He sounded slightly exhausted and relieved at the same time.

"I-It's just a c-cold.." Ciel rasped reaching out and putting his hand on Sebastian's arm. He smiled weakly, "D-Don't worry."

Sebastian blinked shocked shaking his head, "Young master, honestly, we need to stop playing around with your illness. You are extremely ill and need to rest before you do serious harm to yourself. I know by our contract that I am obligated to do what you tell me to without question but I am standing against this. You are not allowed out of bed until your fever drops to a reasonable temperature. I have done my part by researching your illness and know of it and how to care for it but I can not do my job properly if I have a stubborn master who won't stay in bed. I maybe a demon but I have taken on the duty of your care taker and I mean to do my job. Now do I make myself clear, my lord?"

Ciel's eyes opened, "Y-Yes, y-you did."

Sebastian's face changed back into the warm smile that had been comforting Ciel the entire train ride. "Now then, before you fall back asleep, I would like to try and help you drink some water. We wouldn't wish you to get dehydrated, now would we?"

"N-No..I-I suppose not.." Ciel answered hoarsely. He felt Sebastian's hands lock under his arm pits and gently ease him up into a sitting position. He put a hand to his head to stop his vision from swirling.

Sebastian watched for a few seconds before turning and reaching for a cup of water beside a pitcher. "Young master, I want you to sip this slowly." He held the cup up to the young boy's lips and watched as the child weakly sipped at it swallowing barely enough water to make a mouthful. "That's it."

Ciel wanted to protest this humiliating treatment but in truth he was tired of fighting it. He was tired of pretending not to be sick. He was exhausted period. His body ached, his eyes burned and his chest was protesting his breathing. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep until it all went away. He sighed and continued to sip at the water that Sebastian was helping him drink.

Once he was sure Ciel had drank enough he sat the cup down and gently ran his hands over the feverish body. The weak whimpers he got in return told him just how ill his master was. After a few moments of checking the boy over he reached forward and eased Ciel back into a laying position covering him up with the blanket.

For once he was thankful for the cold air, maybe it would help cool Ciel's fever down a bit. Sebastian didn't want to admit it and certainly wasn't going to say anything outloud, but earlier he had been frightened. He was afraid that he was going to lose Ciel for good. The three hours were the longest the demon had ever had to sit through unable to do anything but wash the small body down with cold water praying the boy would wake up.

"You should try to get some sleep, young master." Sebastian standing to put the cup down. "I will wake you shortly if you wish."

"Y-Yes, that sounds n-nice.." Ciel whispered hoarsely his eyes closing.

Sebastian sat down on the opposite sit and sighed watching his master sleep. Thoughts were running through his mind of just how much worse was this all going to get?

Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts at hearing whimpers coming from his master. He turned from where he was sitting to look at him more closely, "Master?" What he saw surprised him, Ciel was drenched in sweat and tangled up in the sheets.

The boy cried out in his feverish sleep for someone to save him, to not touch him and to get him out of his cage. His cries were desperate but hoarse because of his illness.

Sebastian reached around the flailing arms and started to gently unwind his master from the tangle of sheets. He'd done this many times back at the manor when the horrible nightmares would come back to haunt his young master. He only sighed dodging the arms and legs that were kicking trying to break free. "My lord, wake up. You are free from your cage." His words did little to comfort the sick boy beneath him. "Master Ciel, wake up! You are free! I am here!" He tried again then sighed and finally gathered the child up into his arms, sheet and all holding him close as one would a babe. "Your cage is unlocked, my lord. It is alright, you are safe. I've got you."

Before he had become Ciel's butler, these words were beneath him and he'd never try to comfort anyone – for their pain was amusing to him. However, after these past few years – he had no choice and when he said them he had to mean it or they wouldn't help his younger master at all. After all this time he didn't flinch when saying them nor trip over the words when they came out of his mouth. He gently guided Ciel's head to his shoulder and he began to do a one person waltz type movement. He had seen young mothers do this with crying children and wondered if it would ease his young master's fears as well.

Soon enough his young master's cries stopped, replaced with wet wheezes and hoarse coughs, finally Sebastian heard the boy's voice. "S-Sebastian..?" Ciel made no movement to pull away, his eyes were heavy and barely open.

"Yes, my lord, you were having quite the nightmare. I am here, you are safe." Sebastian responded not stopping his movements. "I'm assuming the nightmares were from that time..?"

"Yes," came the tired hoarse response, tiny hands clenched the jacket he was curled up against. "…i-it's torture r-reliving i-it over and over a-again…" He clenched his eyes shut tears streaming.

"And yet you do so well at hiding how much it hurts." Sebastian sighed. "I know you are trying to prove that you are capable of handling everything, but if I may be so bold, young master is only a child and I'm afraid if you keep everything inside it will drive you insane…" The child in his arms just let out a wet wheeze but didn't come back at Sebastian. "You wish for me to put you down, my lord?"

"N-No…" Came the weak response. "..I-I f-feel safe. T-This is an order, d-don't put me down unless I s-say so."

Sebastian blinked shocked that his master would say this but then he smiled and held the small body closer to him, "Yes, my lord." It didn't take long for his younger master to fall back asleep, and it wasn't like holding Ciel was a terrible burden. The boy was as lite as a feather. The demon stood by the window watching the snow fall and ice crystals form on the glass. He could feel the temperature dropping in the room and with one hand picked up one of the quilts, covering Ciel up. He laughed lightly looking down at his sleeping charge, "You can be such a child, my lord."

"Good morning, my lord, it is half past 10 and breakfast will be here shortly." Sebastian's voice entered his sleepy mind.

"S-Sebastian..?" Ciel's eyes opened slowly, he quickly realized that he was not in his bed. "W-What is the meaning of this!?"

His butler only smiled, "Well, master, if I recall last night you awoke from a horrible nightmare and ordered me to not put you down under any circumstances, you said you felt safe."

Ciel blinked obviously embarrassed. Sebastian continued to do his morning duties, picking out the masters clothes, should he decide to leave the room, and opened the curtains to reveal a white wonderland outside. Ciel just rest his head back down on his butler's shoulder sighing. He shivered even though Sebastian's body heat was warm enough to make him sweat on a summer day. "And your fever has yet to fall. I've washed you down four times during the night, each time your fever only fell for a short time."

Ciel lifted his head and looked over Sebastian's shoulder, "W-Why have we stopped? We should reach the s-station until late this afternoon if not early evening.." He coughed resting his head back on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian sighed, "According to the engineers, we are stuck until further notice in a giant snow drift. They've called another train to come and plow the snow away. I considered taking our leave, but with the murders, I thought it best we try our best to stay put."

A knock on the door caused them both to turn around. Ciel weakly sat up, "Y-You can put me down now Sebastian.."

Sebastian obeyed and gently sat his young master down on the bed, leaning him against the pillows before going to the door. He slid it open, "Yes? Ah, there it is, breakfast! Thank you so much for your hard work!"

Ciel watched with some amusement as Sebastian went to great lengths to keep the waiter out of the room. Finally the door was slid shut and Sebastian was over by his master's side taking the lids off the hot dishes.

"Master, I wasn't aware that so much food was ordered. With your delicate state, I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to eat all of this."

Ciel looked up at his butler his gaze agreeing. He honestly felt ill just looking at the food. "D-Do I even have to eat right now?"

Red eyes narrowed with concern, "Are you not hungry?"

Ciel shook his head, "N-Not at the moment, no." His cheeks were flushed from his fever as he curled up into the pillows.

Sebastian tried not to show how concerned he was, "It's alright, young master. I will push it over to the side and you can eat when you are ready."


End file.
